Behind the scenes: SVU
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: Have you ever wondered why they never give us EO? Well take a look behind the scenes and find out!


**A/N this is my little 'sneak peak' behind the scenes of SVU. Enjoy at your own risk.**

"Elliot, why are you doing this?" Olivia asked with her face getting closer to Elliot's. His hand lightly drew over her cheek and he whispered in her ear,

"Because it's the only thing I can do," Elliot said. He let go of his now returned partner, and headed out the door...

"CUT!" The director yelled.

"That's a rap!" He screamed again. Everyone in the writers group cheered, and even Dick Wolf cheered. Neal Bear and the other group of writers sat down on their usual seats, and the whole cast gathered around them.

"Everybody, thank you so much for cooperating, this episode will really have E/O shippers down on their knees," Dick said. All of the actors including Chris, Mariska, Richard, Ice-T, Tamara, B.D, and Diane all looked at the ground quietly.

"What's wrong you guys?" Asked Dick Wolf.

"They think that we should cut the EO shippers some 'slack'" said Neal in a mimicking tone forming air quotes around the word 'slack'.

Dick looked at Neal and then to the whole cast.

"This is a joke right? Hahahaha! You guys are too rich, April fools isn't even close yet!" Dick said laughing hysterically,

"Ha-h.. Wait a minute you guys aren't Joking? WHY AREN'T YOU JOKING! Why the hell would you guys want to do that?" Dick asked.

"Well Dick, I mean, these guys really love the show, and they would cut off their arms and legs to see Elliot and Olivia together," Mariska said.

"Yeah I mean, there's protesting, Ransom Notes, and all that stuff, so you might as well just give them what they want. I don't mind, and I'm sure Marish wouldn't," Chris said.

"No I don't mind at all," Mariska said.

"You guys, that is so thought ful and so cute, but we just can't," Neal said.

"But there's fans everywhere. Studies show that most of the SVU watchers are EO shippers," B.D said.

"So that just means that they don't like the show and that they only watch it because they want to see Elliot and Olivia get together?" Neal asked.

"NO. They love the show, and would probably love it more If Elliot and Olivia got together," Mariska said.

"And If they love the show more, then they will watch it more, and then the ratings will go up," Diane said.

"You guys, the fans don't decide the ratings, besides a bunch of people will think It'll make a huge soap Opera out of the show," Neal said trying to convince the cast, and some of the other writers.

"It's not going to happen," Dick said.

"Can we just give them a small kiss?" Chris asked.

"It's not going to happen," Dick said again.

"A kiss on the cheek?" Mariska offered.

"It's not going to happen," Dick said again.

"A shoulder to cry on?" Diane suggested.

"It's not going to happen," Dick said again.

"A more-than-friendly hug?" Tamara said.

"It's not going to happen," Dick said again.

"Just a friendly hug?" Diane asked.

"It's not going to happen," Dick argued.

"a long talk?" B.D wondered.

"It's not going to happen," Dick said.

"A romantic walk?" Richard asked.

"It's not going to happen," Dick said.

"Munch and Fin making bets on them?" Ice-T and Richard suggested at the same time.

"Even that is not going to happen," Dick said with a sarcastic smile.

"Come on I think the bet Idea is great," Diane said.

"It might be but I don't like it one bit," Dick said.

"OH why not Dick?" Richard said.

"Because it's..." Dick started.

"EO related," everyone said blandy.

"Good. You guys finally understand," Dick said.

"Dick you have to do something soon people are going mad," Neal said and got up. He went over to a window, and opened it looking down. There was a large crowed of people who just watched the latest Episode entitled "Hate" and there were protesters every where. People were screaming the usual chant that was recited every week; 'EO now! EO forever!' People were holding the Usual signs ; "We hate you Dick and Neal!" "Get EO together now!" "just a small kiss!" and the all original "Dick is a Giant DICK!"

Dick wolf sighed.

"Kids," He groaned.

"Dick there are some people down there that are about 50 something years old," Neal said.

"You know what you guys, SVU is one of the best so far. I'm not messing it up. Mariska won an Emmy and a Golden Globe, Chris was nominated, and people voted this the favorite in the franchise. Don't you think the show will get TOO unique if the show has the first ever detective get-together?" Dick said.

"Well we didn't hear you complain about Elliot and Dani, which was our biggest death wish ever!" Chris said getting up.

"Calm down Chris, get out of Stabler mode," Dick said defending himself. Chris sat back down.

"There is no such thing as a Too-unique in the franchise," Ice-T said.

"If you guys keep it up you guys will be going to Oz like Dean, back to book writing, rapping about killing the cops, spending all your free time with your 'fans', singing country western, and performing comedy just like your other lives," Dick threatened.

Everyone got quiet.

**A/N So** **there is the average day behind the scenes from 'my' point of view. I hope you EO shippers believe me and agree with me (cause everyone else is). **


End file.
